1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light module for an exterior light, a cover for a light module and an exterior light having at least one light module.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Light modules for exterior lights and corresponding exterior lights are known. for example, from EP 0 874 964 A. They are used to at least partially illuminate outdoor areas. For this purpose the individual light modules for exterior lights are provided with illuminants which are able to emit light through a transparent cover which is permeable to light. In order to focus, concentrate or guide the light produced by the illuminants, in particular the light produced by LEDs, in a desired manner, optical systems, frequently in the form of lens systems, are provided in known light modules. In this case, in order to be able to efficiently concentrate and focus the entire quantity of light for each individual illuminant, for example, in the case of a plurality of individual LEDs, its own optical system can be used for each individual illuminant. Thus, for example, in the case of LEDs a lens system can be placed on each LED. Alternatively to this, as disclosed in EP 0 874 964 A, it is possible that the transparent cover itself is a single optical system for all illuminants. A disadvantage with a single optical system for all illuminants is the lack of influence on the focusing of the light of the individual illuminants. The disadvantage of a plurality of individual optical systems is the high degree of complexity and the associated high assembly expenditure.